Animal Crossing: Red
Ever since Animal Crossing was released for the Nintendo Gamecube, it has been my favorite video game franchise. I practically grew up on the games, so it will always have a very special place in my heart. However after...that one night...I can never look at the games the same way. It was maybe a month after the release of Animal Crossing: New Leaf. I had already been playing the game for straight up weeks with hardly any breaks. I had grown attatched to a character that made her debut in the game, Isabelle. I actually had a shih tzu with the same name as a child, around the time I had started playing the franchise. She reminded me so much of her that she was immediately my new favorite, pushing Teddy to number two. I went to Gamestop that day, hoping I could find a game that could distract me from my unhealthy habits of playing Animal Crossing so often. It wasn't helping though, as all I was looking at was Animal Crossing merchandise. I picked up a plush of Isabelle and examined it. "Big fan of Animal Crossing, huh?" I turned to look at where the voice was coming from. It was the cashier. He looked like a normal guy, though hehe wasn't wearing any uniform. Instead, he was wearing a Mario hoodie. He did have a nametag though, that read "Jake". "Oh yeah, huge fan. Grew up on the series, and it's been my favorite ever since." He let out a light chuckle. "Well then, I think I have just the thing for you." He got out a cartridge hidden under the counter. I walked closer, plush in hand, and got a closer examination. It had a sticker with a chibi headshot of Isabelle, and above it it said "Animal Crossing: Red". I figured it was named Red as a tribute tot the Pokemon games. I was immediately intrigued. I bought the plush and the game, and immediately replaced New Leaf with Red. When I opened the game, I was greeted with a video from Reggie Fils-Aime. "Hello, whoever is there. If you are seeing this video, that means that you are the only person in the entire world with Animal Crossing: Red. This was originally a test, to see if we had the right cartridges to support Isabelle's files. We could've tried it with New Leaf, but we wanted to get those done all at the same time. Enjoy." It then cut to a welcome screen. I chose to start a new town. I got to customize my character a bit, and then it cut to me leaving a train. Isabelle ran up to me. "Oh, hello redacted! Nice to see you hear! We've been waiting so long that there aren't any animals left in town! Anyway, follow me to town hall!" Isabelle and my character went to the town hall, where Pelly sat working. "Ah! G-good day, Izzy! I MEAN-ISABELLE! I'M SO SORRY!" Pelly then began to cry. Isabelle, looking disgruntled, said "Just don't let it happen again." I was played through a few games, when I came across a house. I read the sign outside to see if it would say who used to live in it. It said Teddy! Even though I knew he wasn't there anymore, I went inside to see if he left anything. The screen went black for a few seconds, then there was TV static. It then showed Teddy exercising, and Isabelle walked in. "TEDDY! WHERE IS MY FRYING PAN YOU BORROWED FROM ME LAST WEEK?!" Teddy stopped. He gave her a subtle smirk. "Chill, Izzy, I told you I needed to borrow it from you for two weeks. If it really means that much to you, I can give it to you tomorrow." Isabelle started to look insane. "Did you...just call me...IZZY?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO STEALING SCUMBAGS WHO CALL ME IZZY?!" She then pulled out a knife, and ran up to Teddy, who tried to run away. Before she reached him, it cut to me in the house with Teddy's dead, bloody corpse. Isabelle then came in. "You weren't supposed to see this. You can't see this. I have no choice, redacted. You left me with no choice." Suddenly, I was sucked into the game. Right in front of me was Teddy's corpse, and behind me was Isabelle. She then pulled me all the way back to town hall. "I didn't want to do this, redacted, I really didn't. But I have to." She pulled out her knife. "I can't trust you to not tell someone..." "I won't tell anyone, Isabelle! I swear!" She lowered the knife. " You better keep your mouth shut mayor... She then raised it back up. "...in Hell." She came close to stabbing me, when the ghost of my old dog Isabelle jumped and bit her! She ripped the knife out of her hand and stabbed her! "Isabelle?! THANK YOU FOR SAVING ME!!" She turned to me. "No problem, redacted. You were always my favorite." I smiled, as I was taken out of the game. The plush was still in my hand. I sighed, replaced Red with New Leaf, and saw Isabelle as she was supposed to be. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Troll pasta Category:Gamepasta